This invention relates generally to a tape measure and, more particularly, to an automatic tape measure with a movable catch that allows for easy extension of the tape when in use.
Automatic tape measures are generally used to measure an existing object or as a tool for marking and measuring distances. The tape is automatically extended from the front wall of the housing. Standard tapes include a catch or hook on the front of the tape to assist the user when marking and measuring distances and objects. However, when the tape is extended, the catch on the end of the tape may encounter objects that impede its progress. Thus, it would be desirable to manufacture a tape measure with a catch that rotates out of the way when it comes in contact with an object while being extended. It would also be desirable to provide rotation only in a single direction such that the catch can achieve its original purpose of assisting with the taking of measurements. Therefore, there is a need for a tape measure with a movable catch that is adapted to rotate out of the way when the catch comes in contact with an object during extension.